Sleepers Awake
Sleepers Awake is one of the quests in the main questline of , acquired automatically during the quest "Antabolis Informant." It is an optional quest that runs concurrently with the main quest progress. Attacks on the Nerevarine will start after the "Sixth House Base" quest is completed and once the Nerevarine sleeps in either Ald'ruhn, Balmora or Vivec City. The quest is finally completed when Dagoth Ur is defeated, which also ends the main quest. Objectives *Complete the quest "Antabolis Informant" *Sleep in either Ald'ruhn, Balmora or Vivec City **Talk to Caius Cosades about the dreams *Complete the quest "Zainsubani Informant" *Sleep in either Ald'ruhn, Balmora or Vivec City *Complete the quest "Vivec Informants" *Sleep in either Ald'ruhn, Balmora or Vivec City *Complete the quest "Sixth House Base" *Find and defeat all four cultists **Talk to each sleeper **Complete the miscellaneous quest "Strange Man at Gindrala Hleran's House" *Defeat Dagoth Ur Walkthrough Disturbing dreams While advancing through the main questline, after the completion of "Antabolis Informant," if the Nerevarine sleeps either in Ald'ruhn, Balmora, or Vivec, they have a disturbing dream about a strange and menacing figure. The second dream comes during the quest "Vivec Informants" and the last dream after the quest "Zainsubani Informant." If Caius Cosades is questioned about the dreams, he will explain that it may be safer to not sleep in towns for a while, and maybe they should look for a nearby base. Nibani Maesa and the other Ashlanders's wise women will also have guiding counsel regarding the dreams. These dialogues will enable a conversation topic named "Soul Sickness." This topic will then be available with many people across Vvardenfell. Sixth house base At this point, complete the Sixth House Base quest. that must be killed in order to lift the spell from the sleepers.]] After completing the quest, the Nerevarine will occasionally be attacked by an Ash Zombie when sleeping in Ald'ruhn, Balmora or Vivec City. Defeat the four cultists The four cultists are: *'Hanarai Assutlanipal' in Ald'ruhn – Hanarai is the target of the House Redoran quest "Ash Statues." Although she may be confronted and defeated in several ways, such as entering Morvayn Manor which will also lead to her, or simply finding her and killing her. Any method will save Dravasa Andrethi's from attacking the Nerevarine while sleeping in Ald'ruhn. *'Dagoth Hlevul' in Assemanu. Killing him will save Alvura Othrenim, Daynasa Telandas, Eralane Hledas, Neldris Llervu, Nelmil Hler, Relur Faryon and Vivyne Andrano and stop the attacks in Vivec. *'Dagoth Fovon' in Hassour. This saves Dralas Gilu, Drarayne Girith, Llandras Belaal and Rararyn Radarys and stops the attack in Balmora. *'Dagoth Draven' in Subdun. This will save Assi Serimilk, Endris Dilmyn and Vireveri Darethran. The sleepers Prior to the defeat of the local cultist, several people may walk up to the Nerevarine talking about the rising of Dagoth Ur. If the Nerevarine is a Dunmer, they will invite him or her to the Red Mountain and join the Sixth House; if the Nerevarine is not, they will warn him or her to leave Morrowind. Each time they speak to the Nerevarine, their dispositions will drop; they will attack if it becomes too low. These Sleepers can be released from this curse. Following the defeat, speak to each sleeper. If the Nerevarine has previously been approached by an individual sleeper while they were under the influence of dreams, that sleeper will approach and initiate dialogue again after the spell has been broken. If not, the Nerevarine may find them and start the conversation with each individual. They will express surprise and gratitude, and the Nerevarine gains +10 increase in their disposition and +1 point to global reputation. Speaking to all fifteen awakened sleepers will total an increase in reputation of 15. These people are the sleepers of Dagoth Ur: Ald'ruhn *Dravasa Andrethi's, in his house in Ald'ruhn Ald Velothi *Vireveri Darethran, in Ald Velothi Ascadian Isles *Daynasa Telandas, on the Arano Plantation *Dralas Gilu, in Pelagiad Balmora *Llandras Belaal, in Balmora *Rararyn Radarys, in Balmora Khuul *Endris Dilmyn, in his shack in Khuul Maar Gan *Assi Serimilk, in Maar Gan Suran *Neldris Llervu, in Suran Tel Aruhn *Drarayne Girith, in the Plot and Plaster shop in Tel Aruhn Vivec *Alvura Othrenim, in Vivec City's Arena Waistworks *Eralane Hledas, in Vivec City's St. Olms Canal North-One *Nelmil Hler, in Vivec City's Redoran Waistworks *Relur Faryon, in Vivec City's Hlaalu Canalworks *Vivyne Andrano, in Vivec City's St. Delyn Waistworks Gindrala Hleran :Note: This part is also the miscellaneous quest "Strange Man at Gindrala Hleran's House." Once Dagoth Gares is defeated during "Sixth House Base," in Ald'ruhn, Gindrala Hleran, a commoner wondering the streets, may be spoken to. She will explain that she cannot return to her home, it has been invaded by a strange man. The Nerevarine must now clear her house and complete this side quest, which provides further information on the cultists who are behind these events. Final blow Although there are no sleepers under Dagoth Ur's malevolent influence anymore, the quest will only be fully completed once Dagoth Ur is defeated during the last main quest, "The Citadels of the Sixth House." Journal ru:Пробуждение спящих fr:L'éveil des dormeurs